Not Alone
by Anora Blaze Trueheart
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry is torn apart. He feels like he is alone and has forgotten his right to be happy. He blames himself for failing others. But his journey is not over. Dumbledore's manipulations run deeper than any had thought. Can Harry pull himself together to embrace his destiny. Will he allow his not so dead family in or let the darkness of his past consume him.


**Destoryed**

Silence.

That's what he wanted. That and rest, but so far he had been granted neither. For though the fighting was over and done, the blood, and the destruction, still remained as if it was taunting him. Screaming out and saying though they had won, they had also lost.

No one knew of loss better than himself thought Harry. For it was he who had been on the front line sense he was a mere child. It was he who had lost his parents. It was he who had lost a loving home for one filled with ignorance and jealousy. He who had suffered as a child in the dark and then had been thrust into a world unknown. A world of magic. A world of wonder. But also world of pain.

For that was what this world, his parents' world, had brought him. As he sat alone on the lake side the dark thoughts of his life reached out and took hold of his tired mind.

Why? Why had his suffered so. When the result was still the same as in the beginning, he was still alone. With no family, and no home to call his own. There had been hope yes. But it had always died when he had dared to hope. He had once hoped that Sirius and he could have been a family but that chance died along with Sirius.

Sure he has friends but that is what they are friends, not family. He knew given the chance the Weaslys would take him. Molly thought of him as a son at times, she had tried to guard him from the evils that innocent children were not meant to see. That was the problem though he hasn't been a child in what seems like forever. And the childhood he did have didn't allow for innocence.

Then there was Remus, Harrys' once honorary uncle when he was a child, but that had died with his parents also. Sure Remus had always been kind to Harry but he had also avoided Harry's existences for years, and real uncles didn't do that. He did tell Harry about him being one of he's father dear friends but only after months of seeing Harry every day. He only tried to get close Harry after Sirius's death. But by then Harry couldn't stand to let anyone that close again.

Now Remus has a family in his son Teddy Lupin, he's godson. It was so weird to think that he had a godson he knew absolutely about babies, and he knew next to nothing about being a godfather. But at least Teddy had his father unfortunately his mother Tonks had died in the final battle. Along with many others.

Percy Weasly, died protecting his brother Fred from a collapsing wall. Lavender Brown, killed by Greyback while protecting Colin Creevy, who was later kill by one of the Lestrange brothers.

Augusta Longbottom later took down both of the Lestrange bothers only to be killed by a stray curse.

Cormac McLaggen, Padma Patil, Rogar Davies, Romilda Vane, Viktor Krum, Oliver Wood, the list went on and on.

When the battle was done 17 of the 43 students who fought were dead, and 23 were still seeing to medical attention. And of the 346 adults who fought, 63 were dead. They were a mixture of people teachers, order members, Hogsmeade residents, aurors, and parents of students.

So much blood of so many was on his hands. If he had finished the war sooner they wouldn't be dead and their families wouldn't be mourning right now. If only he had checked Hogwarts sooner then there would have been no need for the battle. No matter what the others told him, he knew he was to blame.

He was the blame for the death and for the destruction of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Ally, the Ministry, he was responsible. If only he had known then what was hidden from him he could have saved so many. If only he had acted sooner.

"It's not your fault you know that Potter."

"What are you doing here Draco?" Harry didn't have to see him to recognize his voice. They had spent a lot of time together over the last couple years, ever since the battle at the Department of Mystery. Draco had cornered Harry and they had had a long talk about Draco not wanting to bow at the madman's feet that had destroyed his father.

From that day on they have been allies and as time went on friends. They were always in constant communications while trying to bring down Voldemort. Draco from the inside, and Harry from the outside. The only ones who knew until recently were Snape and Dumbledore. Both of which are dead now. Dumbledore killed by Snape, and Snape killed by Voldemort during the battle.

Draco thought the looks on everyone's faces when they found out that Draco was a spy was the funniest thing in he'd seen in a long time which was probably true. There little to no time for fun while you're at war.

"I'm saving the savior from wallowing in self-pity." Draco sneered, "The Dark Lords dead Harry it's time you take the weight of the world off your shoulders and tell those who expect more of you to piss off."

Harry snorted at Draco's tact, "You know that's not going to work right?" He then turned to look up at the blonde, "I doubt I'll ever have that freedom Draco."

Draco sighed in frustration at the Gryffindor. "That's because you are so willing to fight for others but when it comes to fighting for yourself you're as weak as a kitten. If you'd show your Slytherin side then there would be no problem."

Harry knew he'd come to regret telling Draco about almost being a snake. Harry just looked at him and rolled his eyes they'd had this conversation many times before and it always ended the same way with one hexing the other.

"Come on Harry lets go up to the castle I doubt you've ate today since you've been out here since last night." When Harry went to protest Draco cut him off, "I'll tell the weasels mother if you don't eat."

"Alright no need to threaten," Harry said as he removed himself from the dirty lake shore. Mrs. Weasly had been a terror trying to get Ron, Hermione, and him to eat since they weren't all that healthy after their quest. Harry was used to living off little food so it hadn't bothered him as much.

"Wait!" Harry asked. "How did you know I came out last night?"

Draco smirked, "You just told me scar head."

"Prat."

"Come on Potter lets go before the rest of the Golden trio lose their heads with worry."

The two made their way back up to the castle bantering all the while. They like everyone else believed that the troubles were behind them. Too bad the meddling of an old man would soon show its self for all to see.

**Please read authors note important info and warnings. **

**Ok so this little plot bunny has been bugging the hell out of me for a while so I finally caved. Harrys going to be messed up in the head for a little bit. Why? Cause no one goes through his life without left over issues, sorry.**

**Anyway this story will have Dumbledore bashing. There will be mass betrayal. Along with people being alive who should be dead, and people dead who should be alived. Ghosts of legends from times long ago. An ancient prophecy will come into play that foretells the unity of the magical world or its destruction. The works really.**

**So lots of fun to be made here I promise. I'll add a twist or two also. I will also listen to reader suggestions, maybe you'll think of something I haven't. I encourage reader opinion so review even if it negative.**

**IMPORTANT: You need to pick who you want to see as Harrys love, NOT Ginny, I am open for anything boy or girl, one or two tell me and I'll pick what appeals most to the story.**

**Also I need a Bata. P.M me if you're interested.**

**This will be rated T for now but be pretty close to M. don't say I didn't tell you.**

**(Also I don't own Harry Potter but you knew that.)**

**There will be at least one update week maybe more around break if I feel like.**

**This will probably be my longest note in the story and all future notes will be found at the end of the chapter also. TTYL Anora.**


End file.
